


In a manner of speaking

by EowynRivers



Series: Drabbles of ice and fire [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EowynRivers/pseuds/EowynRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers ADWD Post Series. Tyrion and Sansa meet again. How do you communicate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sansa

**Author's Note:**

> Tuxedomoon

He looks older. And thinner. But his hair is still Lannister blond.  
I cannot look at him in the eyes. Not after all this time. I have changed too, warden of the North for king Stannis, I am no longer the weak little girl I was when I met him. But still, I cannot control my breath, my arms, my legs nor my eyes. I can feel those familiar tears rolling on my cheeks. I do not know if I want him to leave or to stay. I feel sick of seeing him. But stay close to me Tyrion Lannister.


	2. Tyrion

She is not the girl I married. And I thank the gods that this girl disappeared, for she was too sad for this cruel world. She cries. She didn't expect my presence and she fears I might claim her as my wife. But I will not. Never. I just want to see her. To know if she is alright now, after all this pain. I wanna tell her I'm sorry, I regret. Oh Sansa give me the words. Give me the words that tell everything by saying nothing. I will speak now and I will leave forever. I promise. 

 

“Sansa.”


End file.
